


Bicker

by bigbologna



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacle Dick, alien junk, lots of alien cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbologna/pseuds/bigbologna
Summary: Chris and Ding Dong get into a heated argument and the two decide to take their aggression out on each other.





	Bicker

When the foul words exit Chris' mouth, a silence follows and Ding Dong's expression falls blank. There's a sense of hurt in his eyes and his lip begins to twitch, almost as if its about to start trembling. He looks away for a moment and Chris feels the regret begin to settle in. He's had a stressful week and Ding Dong and him have been grating on each other's nerves more than usual. 

Chris is about to apologize and take it all back, to remedy the situation so it doesn't escalate further, but Ding Dong turns back to face him and his eyes are glaring daggers directly into his very core. He could have sworn the alien before him was on the brink of tears a few seconds ago, but now he's instilling the wrath of God into him. And now he's scared. 

Ding Dong takes a few steps towards Chris, and he's taking steps back until he nearly trips over a pile of laundry and hits his back against the wall. He's never seen him like this, Ding Dong had always been so passive and usually when he was angry he'd make passive aggressive insults towards the object of his disdain, but never has he seen Ding Dong so fucking pissed and confrontational about it. Chris takes in how scary the other looks, with his angry bulging eyes, pale smooth skin, absence of a nose, and how he's wearing a skin-splitting snarl directed at him personally. 

Ding Dong's eyes glaze over Chris, and looks through him, as if he's thinking of what to say next, his lips flattening out. Chris isn't sure if he's being spared or if he's about to get decked. 

"You really know how to push someone's buttons until they explode," he breathes, his brows furrowing before continuing softly, "I'm gonna say something, and you can say yes or no to it. Understand?"

Chris nods dumbly, too frazzled for words. 

"On my planet...at least in my region...it was common for my people to settle disputes in a very..." Ding Dong tries to think of the right word and settles with, "primal way. So what I'm saying is-" 

Chris blinks in an almost innocent manner, and Ding Dong hopes he's catching onto what he's saying. He settles to elaborate anyway by taking a fistful of Chris' hair and pulling to the side to reveal his delicate neck. 

"If you don't like where this is going, stop me now, 'cuz I'm not going to be able to stop myself from tearing you apart if you let me," Ding Dong growls out into his ear. 

The last few words made the other's stomach drop, as if he had swallowed a large warm stone. His dick was already getting hard at his current predicament, and it didn't take too much thought before he mumbled an answer. 

\--

He's bent over the couch with his pants and underwear down to his knees, and Ding Dong is pushing his face down into the cushions. 

"I don't even want to look at your face right now," he hisses.

"Fuck you," Chris spits back, in an attempt to regain some of his pride from earlier despite his current position. It earns him a hard smack on his ass and his body jolts back against the other. Ding Dong spreads the ass before him and reaches down with one hand to fondle Chris' balls. 

Chris keens, biting down on his fist in an effort to not let any embarrassing noises escape. Ding Dong chuckles lowly, squeezing a bit harder, and manages to force out a groan of him. 

"You have the worst self control I've ever seen," he teases, as he lines himself up. The wet tendril pokes against Chris' entrance, and squeezes in with little resistance. The bottom ridge of it makes his eyes roll back into his head as it drags against his inner walls. Ding Dong drinks in the sight of Chris being stretched wide by his tentadick. He waits a minute for Chris to adjust but he doesn't appreciate it. "Hurry up and fuck me, goddamn. I dont have all day!" Chris huffs. Another loud smack meets the same cheek and it leaves a strong sting, and a grueling hiss to escape the man. "F-Fuck." "I don't have to do anything,cockslut," Ding Dong returns with another harsh pull of Chris' hair. "I can just leave you on the couch with your ass out, full of my cum," Ding Dong rolls his hips forward and Chris grunts in appreciation. Chris pushes back against him and Ding Dong rewards him with another smack, this time digging his fingers into the sensitive flesh. He whines and looks back at his alien boyfriend in frustration, silently begging for more. Ding Dong teases him further, lightly brushing his fingers along his dick and Chris is close already from the anticipation. He removes his hand, earning a growl from the man below him, and Ding Dong thrusts into him hard, earning a well deserved sob of delight. "Fuck Ding, c-can you go any slower? I can't wait to call Area 51 on your dumb ass- hoo, for f-fucking being mean to me a-and-mmf..being such a fucking tease, they're gonna take you and dissect you and im gonna push the button to l-lAuNCH, YOU back into- SPACE!" Chris babbles and rambles in between gasps and moans, overall entertaining Ding Dong into getting a ball-gag to shut him up in these kind of situations. It doesn't stop him from fucking into Chris harder and faster at different intervals to make himself laugh at how it affects the other's angry rant and dissolves his insults into high pitched whines and groans.

The pressure continues to build in his stomach and groin and DD can't help stop himself from spilling inside of the angry puddle of a mess that is Chris O'Neill. The fluid paints his insides blue and his stomach is noticeably more bloated and firmer than before. The tentacle like member continues to furl up further against Chris' prostate, swelling up against the bundle of nerves mercilessly. 

When Ding Dong pulls out, Chris hisses at the empty feeling and turns over onto his back to look up at him, he's still achingly hard and he's got precum leaking down the head of his dick. 

"You gonna give me a handy, big boy?" Chris cooes, striking as goofy of a seductive pose as he was could in his current state. Ding Dong looks down at him with the same glare as earlier, though not so much as filled with anger, but annoyance.

"Nah."

"N-Nah?" Chris sputters in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go out and get something to eat. You can take care of yourself and clean up right?" Ding Dong says, tucking himself back into his pants after wiping himself off with one of Chris' old t-shirts from the floor. He puts on his watch and turns the knob, activating a hologram-like human disguise to cover his skin. It flickers a few times before it stabilizes. This time he has pale peach skin, messy dark hair, and over sized glasses with freckles dusting his cheeks. He finishes by grabbing his phone off the coffee table and stuffing it in his pocket to call an Uber. 

"You've got to be kidding me, Ding, you can't still be mad at me for-" 

"See you in a bit, Chris," Ding Dong waves, smiling that cheeky-ass fake human smile, and walking out the door. 

"ALL I SAID WAS-"

The door slams, and Chris is left to frantically think of a way to apologize properly.

And how to get back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry they still love each other very much. <3
> 
> I'm still practicing, I think I'm gonna write a supermega fic next, but who knows what will happen? 
> 
> I was inspired by this piece by polyplays on tumblr! https://polyplays.tumblr.com/post/169017093897/can-i-get-uuuuuh-some-dd-and-chris-make-up-sex
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated <33
> 
> you can give me fic requests and ideas at big-bologna on tumblr


End file.
